Star Fox (series)
The Star Fox series is one of Nintendo's many franchises, and is often said to have been one of the first 3-D games ever created. The first game, Star Fox (known as "Starwing" in Europe, due to a game of a similar name), was a simple rail-shooter game for the SNES, but was one of the first 3-D games, by using polygons with the help of the Super FX chip placed into the game. A sequel was created, only with the better Super FX Chip 2, but was later cancelled, due to the coming of the Nintendo 64, but people have found remnents of the game and put it onto a ROM, allowing people to play it, more or less. On the Nintendo 64, a remake of the original Star Fox game, called Star Fox 64 (known as "Starwing: Lylat Wars" due to the same reason as the original in Europe) was made. This game is considered to be the best in the Star Fox series. Using an advanced 3-D engine, this game was sure to be a hit, and it was. This game was also packed with the "Rumble Pack", allowing players to feel the remote vibrate when something happened in the game. This was also the first Star Fox game to include a multi-player mode (if the Star Fox 2's multi-player mode does not count, seeing as it was never released). Years later, the latest renedition, Star Fox Adventures, was released on the Gamecube. This game is considered by many to be the worst Star Fox game, due to the little relation it had to the original and the N64 remake. It is interesting to note that this is the first Star Fox game in Europe to actually use the word "Star Fox", in the title. The game was to have been a game known as "Dinosaur Planet" and was to have been released for the N64, but a creator noticed a similarity between the main character of Dinosaur Planet, Sabre, and the main Star Fox character, Fox McCloud, and decided Dinosaur Planet should become a Star Fox title. This game was the first to show that the Star Fox series had an actual continuing storyline throughout the games. A second Star Fox title was released on the Gamecube, under the name "Star Fox: Assault." Assault takes place some time after Adventures, and is said to have been the least accepted game in the series, but people still say it's great, due to incorperating things from the original and N64 games. This game also had a multi-player feature, something that wasn't used in Adventures, and also continues the the Star Fox series' short main game mode, another thing that was changed in Adventures. Another Star Fox game was released on the DS, under the name "Star Fox: Command". This is said to be the least liked game in the series due to the large amount of different paths, leading to different endings, while the games normally have a single ending, though with different routes that you can take (besides Adventures) to get to it. It is unknown what ending of Command is cannon, or if the game itself is even cannon at all. A remake of Star Fox 64 is also being made for the upcoming Nintendo 3DS, though not much is known about the game yet. Category:gAMES Category:Games